


When Leashes Don't Work

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [159]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Missing Scene, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't control Damien."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Leashes Don't Work

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 22 July 2016  
> Word Count: 272  
> Prompt: 20. unfamiliar mcdonalds on long roadtrips  
> Summary: "You can't control Damien."  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, set during the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, I couldn't overlook the opportunity of letting Amani get in a few more digs at Lyons. I love that it became more and more obvious with time that Lyons really has no idea what to do with Damien or how to really interact with him. My personal theory is that he still thinks Damien is a malleable child looking for a mentor, and he's completely forgotten or chooses to ignore that Damien is a man with his own thoughts and plans. So seeing Amani throw that in Lyons' face is like gold to me.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of Damien, both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You really should've just kept your nose out of things you don't understand."

Amani laughs at that, ignoring the blossoming pain in his ribs. "What the hell kind of person do you think I am? If you're so supportive of anything related to Damien, you'll know that I'm not going to just stand by and let Damien get fucked over by you and Rutledge."

"Your friendship with Damien was only allowed to continue because we wanted the Beast to be amenable to our control by the time he accepted his destiny."

"You can't control Damien," Amani replies, struggling against the zip ties immobilizing his arms. "If you really knew anything about him, you'd get that. He doesn't submit to anyone's will."

"And yet he's done just that in his career, hasn't he? Perhaps it's you who doesn't fully understand him. If he was truly unwilling to bend to another's will, he'd be an independent photographer, not tethered to an editor. Or is that because of you?"

Amani snorts and shakes his head. "You're a fucking idiot, man. He hasn't been under anyone's thumb since three days after Kelly's death. The Consortium gave him the freedom to do as he wants, but even Reuters let him pretty much do what he wanted before shit went down in Damascus. But you wouldn't know anything about that. He's gonna kick your ass when he knows what you're doing, but you just keep thinking you're on his good side."

A backhand to his jaw shuts him up, but he smiles as Lyons frowns at his words. The pain is worth suffering because he knows he's right.


End file.
